AND THEN BANG!
by Aunt B
Summary: Can PHoebe and Paige help Piper to relearn everything after a gun shot to the head? And just who was the shooter? Read and find out. Please R&R. I need at least 10 reviews for inspiration.


AND THEN BANG!  
  
Phoebe was at the manor watching TV. Paige was in her room on the laptop. And Piper was working at the club. Phoebe went into the kitchen to get a drink and as she touched the counter she was drawn into a premonition.  
  
She saw Piper in the ally behind the club taking out the trash. Suddenly a man comes running down the ally with a gun in hand. He trips on a crack and falls forward. The gun goes off and hits Piper in the head. Phoebe comes out of the premonition yelling for Paige.  
  
Phoebe: Paige get down here now!! Piper needs us!!!  
  
Paige comes running down the stairs and almost runs into Phoebe.  
  
Paige: What the hell is going on?  
  
Phoebe: I just had a premonition of Piper getting shot. We need to get to the club fast.  
  
Paige grabs Phoebe's hand and orbs them into the office at the club. They run out of the office and start looking for Piper. They spot her going out the back door. Phoebe and Paige run to catch up with her but as soon as they opened the door they heard the gun go off and Piper scream. Phoebe ran to Piper as Paige knocked the shooter down. Paige then grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 911.  
  
911: 911 operator how can I help you?  
  
Paige: My sister has been shot in the head. We are behind the club P3. Hurry please!  
  
911: Ok. Keep pressure on the wound and try to keep her awake. I am sending the police to. Paige: Thank you.  
  
911: Stay on the line until the police or paramedics get there.  
  
Paige: Ok I'll stay on the line. How is she Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: She's awake and mumbling something. I can't hear what she is saying.  
  
In the background sirens could be heard. Then Paige saw the flashing lights of both the police and the paramedics.  
  
Paige: They're both here.  
  
911: Ok I wish your sister well.  
  
Paige: Thanks again. Bye.  
  
Phoebe: Over here! Hurry!  
  
The paramedics go to work stabilizing Piper. Phoebe backs away giving them room to work. She then feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up to see Darryl. He then gives Phoebe a hug. Paige waves him over.  
  
Darryl: Paige who is this?  
  
Paige: The scum that shot Piper. Take him before I do something I will regret. Oh and the gun is under that dumpster. I didn't want it in my sight.  
  
Darryl: I got him. Go to Phoebe. She needs you.  
  
Paige: I'm glad it was you who answered the call. I'll see you at the hospital.  
  
Paige walks over to Phoebe as the paramedics load Piper into the back of the ambulance.  
  
Phoebe: You sit with her. I'll sit in the front.  
  
Paige: It will be ok Pheebs. Piper is a fighter. Lets go.  
  
Paige jumps in the back of the ambulance and Phoebe sits in the front with the driver staring at nothing. They get to the hospital and go to the waiting room. Paige was pacing and Phoebe looked like she was numb. Paige stopped pacing and looked at Phoebe who was staring off into space.  
  
Paige: Pheebs, sweetie, are you ok?  
  
Phoebe: I got a bad feeling about this Paige. Did you see where she got hit?  
  
Paige: Yes. I know what you are thinking and you need to stop it. Piper will be ok.  
  
Phoebe: Don't lie Paige! It wont be ok! Nothing will be ok ever again!  
  
Paige: Phoebe you can't think like that. Piper needs to feel our strength. She was awake the whole time here. That's a good sign. We stopped it as soon as we could.  
  
Phoebe: Did we Paige? Why didn't you orb us to the ally? We could have stopped the whole thing from happening.  
  
Paige: Oh, so now it's my fault. Well why didn't you get a premonition any sooner. If you had we could have called Piper and warned her.  
  
Phoebe: That's not fare Paige and you know it!  
  
Paige: But blaming me is! We can should a, could a, would a this all night but it wont help Piper. If you want to vent on me go right ahead but I'm not going to waist my time on it.  
  
Phoebe thought about this for some time. She then walked over to Paige and sat down next to her resting her head on Paige's shoulder. Paige turned her head to look at Phoebe. Phoebe looked at Paige and started to break down. Paige held Phoebe rocking her, sobbing along with her sister. This was how the Dr. found them 2 hour later.  
  
Dr.: Are you Piper's sisters?  
  
Paige: Yes we are. How is she?  
  
Dr.: Well she is in surgery now but I thought I should talk to you about her condition. As it stands, Piper has lost a lot of blood. There was no exit wound so the surgeons are trying to see if they can retrieve the bullet. Now the area that the bullet is in controls speech and motor function. We wont know how much damage the bullet has done until she wakes up. Now there is a chance that she will be on a respirator after the surgery and maybe a drug induced coma. But again we wont know this until after the surgery. Is there any question?  
  
Paige: What should we be hoping for here? Is it better if she comes out of surgery with or without a respirator?  
  
Dr.: Either way is fine. It just depends on the person and how much rest they need to recover. I don't want to take away your hope, but the possibility of Piper coming out of this as a normal person right away is near impossible. She will most likely need intensive physical and speech therapy. A nurse will come by and show you to the surgical floor.  
  
Phoebe: Thank you Dr.  
  
The girls wait for the nurse not saying anything to each other. The nurse shows them to the surgical waiting room and they sit in a corner away from everyone else. Paige: We need to tell Leo what is going on.  
  
Phoebe: I'm surprised he isn't here already.  
  
Paige: I'll go contact him. Will you be ok here by yourself?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. Just don't take to long. Piper will need both of us when she gets out of surgery.  
  
Paige nods her head and goes in the bathroom to sense Leo. She locates him and orbs to were he is. Leo looks at Paige and sees the pain in her eyes.  
  
Leo: Paige what is it?  
  
Paige: You don't know? How can you not know? Leo, Piper has been shot in the head. We need you.  
  
Leo: What! Why can't I feel her pain?  
  
Paige: I don't know but we need to get back before she gets out of surgery. I don't think Phoebe can take being there by herself much more.  
  
Leo: I'll follow you. Lets go.  
  
They both orb to the bathrooms and go to the waiting room. They see Phoebe in the corner sobbing. Paige runs over to her with Leo hot on her heels. Paige sits next to Phoebe and holds her.  
  
Paige: Have you heard anything?  
  
Phoebe: No not yet. Leo were have you been?  
  
Leo: I'm sorry Phoebe. I didn't know. What did the Dr. say about Piper?  
  
Paige: They have to get the bullet out. The area where it is controls speech and motor function. She will need a lot of therapy both physical and speech. That's about it.  
  
Phoebe: She might be on a respirator after surgery or a drug induced coma or both.  
  
Leo: Oh my god. Damn it! Why are they calling me now I need to be here!  
  
Paige: Go Leo. Maybe they will tell you something about this. Maybe they will let you heal her. We can always hope.  
  
Leo: I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell Piper I love her. Even if she isn't awake.  
  
Phoebe: You know we will. Hurry back. Piper isn't the only one who needs you right now.  
  
Leo holds both girls kissing them on the forehead before orbing out. Paige quickly looks around to see if anyone saw Leo orb.  
  
Paige: I hope no one saw that.  
  
Phoebe: I think we are the only ones in here.  
  
Paige: I wish the Dr. would tell us something. It's been 3 hours.  
  
Phoebe: Lets go to the nurse's desk and see if they have any news.  
  
The girls walk down the hall and see a nurse behind the desk.  
  
Nurse: Hello. May I help you?  
  
Paige: I hope so. Has there been any news on our sister, Piper Halliwell?  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry but I haven't heard anything. Tell you what. It has been awhile. I'll go in and see if the Dr. will tell me anything.  
  
Phoebe: Thank you so much nurse.  
  
Nurse: Abby. You can call me Abby.  
  
Paige: Thank you Abby.  
  
Abby leaves the sisters by the desk and goes to the surgical suit. She grabs a mask and heads in. Looking at the Dr. she goes up to him to ask of any news.  
  
Abby: Dr. the family has been waiting for news. Is there anything I can tell them to put their minds at ease?  
  
Dr.: Have we been in here that long?  
  
Abby: 3 hours. They have been very patent.  
  
Dr.: Well you can tell them we are almost done and that their sister is doing well. I'll be out to talk to them in about 45 minutes give or take.  
  
Abby: Yes Dr.  
  
Dr.: Abby please tell them I am very sorry for not coming out to tell them how it's going. It's been going so well that I just kept at it.  
  
Abby: I'll tell them. Thank you.  
  
Abby walks out of the surgical suit and back to the desk with a smile on her face. The girls see the smile and sigh relief.  
  
Abby: Everything is going so well that the Dr. just kept working. He is very sorry he didn't come say anything. The surgery will be done in about 45 minutes give or take and he will come talk to you then. Again he is very sorry it took so long to get word to you.  
  
Paige: Thank god she's ok.  
  
Phoebe: Thank you again Abby.  
  
Abby: No problem. It's my job. I'll come get you when Piper is in recovery. I can tell you are very close. You are lucky Dr. Green is doing the surgery. He is ranked second best neurosurgeon in the world.  
  
Paige: Dr. Tad Green?  
  
Abby: Yes. Do you know him?  
  
Paige: I should. He is my uncle.  
  
Phoebe: Your uncle is a neurosurgeon?  
  
Paige: Not just any neurosurgeon. He's the best. Piper is in great hands. I feel much better now. Abby when did my uncle start practicing here?  
  
Abby: Dr. Green has been here for about 6 months.  
  
Paige: Now I know why he isn't answering his phone in Michigan. Phoebe: Paige lets go wait for your uncle in the waiting room. It shouldn't be long and Leo doesn't know where we are.  
  
Paige: Oh. Right. I forgot about Leo.  
  
The girls walk back to the waiting room and wait for Paige's uncle or Leo. Soon Leo came in and asked about Piper.  
  
Leo: Well any news?  
  
Phoebe: A lot. Did you know that Paige's uncle is Piper's Dr.?  
  
Leo: Yes. He is also a future whitelighter. That's what the elders wanted to tell me. I won't need to heal Piper because she has the best Dr.  
  
Just then the Dr. walks in the room.  
  
Paige: Uncle Tad! How is Piper?  
  
Dr.: Paige good to see you. I do wish it was under better circumstances. So Piper is one of your long lost siblings?  
  
Paige: Yes. Can we hold off on the reunion for just a minute? How is Piper?  
  
Tad: I don't want to frighten anyone but we lost Piper twice on the table. She is holding her own now but we will need to keep a close eye on her. She's in a coma and has a respirator helping her to breathe. I'm going to leave her on the respirator for a couple days and then we will try and wean her off. Now as far as brain damage and all that we wont know until she wakes up. She could be in the coma for a while. I do need to prepare you all for the way Piper looks. Her eyes are slightly open which is normal for this kind of trauma. She has a feeding tube, and wires hooked up to monitor her brain waves. Also a heart monitor and various I.V. I know it's a lot to take in all at once but if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask.  
  
Paige: Is this a drug-induced coma?  
  
Tad: I'm sorry but no it isn't. Piper was deprived of oxygen for to long. That is it took us a while to get her back the second time.  
  
Phoebe: Dr. Green. I don't care what the hospital policy is but one of us will be with Piper at all times.  
  
Tad: Please call me Tad and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Leo: Can we see her now?  
  
Tad: Not until she is out of recovery. But if you all will follow me I will show you to her room. She will be in recovery for about 30 minutes yet.  
  
They all walk down the hall and through some double doors. Tad shows them to a room in I.C.U. the room has a couch and two chairs. It had a rather homey feel to it. Not like the other hospital rooms they had been to in the past.  
  
Tad: It would be good for Piper if you brought some things of hers from home. A favorite blanket, her pillow, anything she feels the safest with.  
  
Paige: Well that's easy. Piper feels safest with her sisters by her side. But we can bring the other stuff to. The more the better. Right uncle Tad?  
  
Tad: That's right. I knew in my heart that the Paige Piper was talking about was my niece. I don't know how though. Must be magic huh Paige.  
  
Paige: Yeah I guess it was.  
  
  
  
Tad: I need to go check on Piper. You might want to go and get some coffee and food to bring in the room while you wait for Piper. You all will be here for a while.  
  
Phoebe: Thank you so much Tad. For everything.  
  
Tad: Just doing my job Phoebe.  
  
Tad walks out of the room and Leo volunteers to get drinks and food. Paige and Phoebe are sitting on the couch talking about what Tad said about magic.  
  
Phoebe: So what did Tad mean when he said must be magic?  
  
Paige: Uncle Tad doesn't believe in miracles. He says it must be a higher being correcting a wrongful act. And by higher being he doesn't mean God. Uncle Tad is a Pagan believer.  
  
Phoebe: Do you think Piper let the cat out of the bag?  
  
Paige: I don't know? I don't think so. Uncle Tad would have talked to me about something like that.  
  
Phoebe: Well maybe he didn't want to say anything in front of us.  
  
Paige: Maybe. I'll let you know if he asks about it.  
  
Just then Leo entered the room with food and drinks. He set it down on a table that was in the corner of the room.  
  
Leo: So what are you two talking about?  
  
Paige: Oh the possibility that Piper told uncle Tad about our little secret. Leo: The magic reference?  
  
Phoebe: Does he know Leo?  
  
Leo: I don't think he does. Should I go check?  
  
Paige: No. If he knows he will ask me about it.  
  
Piper was wheeled into the room shortly after the conversation was over. It took 5 nurses to wheel her in with all the machines. Phoebe was glad to see that Abby was one of the nurses. Leo and the girls stayed back so the nurses could do their job. They got Piper all set up and 4 of the 5 nurses left the room leaving Abby to explain anything. The girls and Leo got their first look at Piper and they all started crying and holding each other. Abby walked up to Phoebe and held out her hand. Phoebe took it and Abby walked Phoebe over to Piper. Paige and Leo were right behind them.  
  
Abby: It's ok to touch her. She won't break. I know it's a bit of a shock to see her eyes open like that but she is doing very well. Talk to her, she can hear you. She might even wake to tell you to shut up.  
  
Phoebe: Her eyes look so. lost.  
  
Paige: Can she really hear us?  
  
Abby: She will hear you guys before she hears us. Piper will sense the love in your voices.  
  
Abby walks over to the monitor with the brain wave patterns and points to it.  
  
Abby: Watch this line when I talk to her. Piper your family is here to see you.  
  
The line moves a little at the word family.  
  
Abby: Now one of you talk to her and watch the line.  
  
Phoebe held Pipers hand and gave it a small squeeze.  
  
Phoebe: I love you, Piper. Paige and Leo are here to.  
  
The lines on the machine started to jump.  
  
Leo: I'm right here Piper. I love you sweetheart.  
  
Leo bent down and kissed Piper. When Leo straightened back up, Paige noticed a tear roll down Pipers cheek.  
  
Paige: Abby is she crying?  
  
Abby: She might be. You must be the husband.  
  
Leo: Yes I am. Is it normal for her to cry?  
  
Abby: It isn't seen to often but there is nothing wrong with it. You must love her a lot.  
  
Leo: We all do.  
  
Abby: Paige, do you want to talk to her?  
  
Paige: Piper, we all love you very much and we wont leave your side until you are awake. We promise.  
  
The lines on the machine started to jump up and down like mad. Abby looked over at Piper but she wasn't moving. Abby then checked the leads on Pipers head. They were all fine.  
  
Abby: Keep talking to her Paige. I'm going to get Dr. Green.  
  
Abby walks out of the room and Phoebe moves back so Paige could hold Pipers hand. Paige holds Pipers hand in her own and slowly moves her thumb back and forth across the back of Pipers hand. She starts talking to Piper again and the lines on the machine go nuts. Abby walks in with Tad and points to the machine. Tad can't believe his eyes.  
  
Tad: Paige how long can you keep this up?  
  
Paige: I don't know. Why?  
  
Tad: Your voice is waking her up. I've never seen this happen before. Well not in a deep coma like this.  
  
Phoebe: I don't want to come off as a bitch here but why Paige? I mean I've known Piper longer.  
  
Abby: Maybe Piper thinks it's someone else.  
  
Leo: She thinks its Prue!  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god. That's it.  
  
Paige talked about anything and everything for 12 hours. Piper stirred around once but stopped. Paige needed a break so Leo took over. Phoebe was asleep on the couch so she could stay up with Piper through the night. Paige took a walk and ran into her uncle. They went to his office to talk.  
  
Tad: So Piper is one of your sisters? How is that going? Big change huh.  
  
  
  
Paige: Yeah it's a big change. But we all get along fine. It took Piper awhile to accept me. They lost their. our oldest sister right before I found them. In fact it was Prue's funeral that brought us together.  
  
Tad: Well I'm glad you found your real family but don't forget about us. We still care about you too kido.  
  
Paige: How could I forget my favorite uncle. I better get back. Phoebe will be looking for me when she gets up.  
  
Tad: Just a minute. I need tell you something. Before we did Piper's surgery she was saying something.  
  
Paige: What did she say?  
  
Tad: I couldn't understand all of it but I did hear her say something about the power of three. The rest sounded like a spell or a chant. Some of it sounded like cross now the great divide and not a demon. Is she a witch?  
  
Paige: We all are uncle Tad. Piper, Phoebe and I are the charmed ones and Leo is our whitelighter and Pipers husband. I thought Piper might have let the cat out of the bag.  
  
Tad: I can't believe it! I saved one of the charmed ones. How long have you had your powers? What are your powers?  
  
Paige: Slow down uncle Tad. We have a lot of catching up to do. I'm half whitelighter so my telekinesis works a little different. I can also orb and help Leo heal. I can't heal by myself yet.  
  
Tad: What about Phoebe and Piper. What can they do?  
  
  
  
Paige: Phoebe has premonitions and can levitate. And Piper can freeze time and blow things up.  
  
As Paige finished talking Tads pager went off. Tad checks the number and stands up.  
  
Tad: Paige, it's Pipers room we need to go.  
  
They run down the hall and enter Pipers room to see Phoebe and Leo holding each other and looking at Piper. Piper is choking on the breathing tube and convulsing. Paige walks over to Piper and whispers in her ear. Piper calms down. Abby runs in the room and gives Tad a shot for Piper. Tad gives the shot and takes the breathing tube out of Pipers mouth. He then uses a suction machine and clears Pipers windpipe and mouth. Paige is still whispering in Pipers ear.  
  
Phoebe: Will Piper be ok?  
  
Tad: Yes, Pipers going to be fine. I think we can leave the breathing tube out now. If she has any problems we will put it back. Paige what did you say to her to calm her down?  
  
Paige: I just told her it would be ok.  
  
Tad: I need to set up some test for Piper just to make sure no damage was done to her windpipe.  
  
Abby: Dr. if we are done here I have other people to check on.  
  
Tad: Yes Abby we are done.  
  
Abby leaves the room and Tad takes Pipers vital signs.  
  
Paige: Uncle Tad you won't tell anyone what we talked about will you?  
  
Tad: Paige your secret is safe with me. I'm so glad you found your family. I'll go set up those tests.  
  
Tad leaves the room and Phoebe looks at Paige.  
  
Phoebe: Paige how could you! You know we can't go telling everyone! God I can't believe you.  
  
Paige: Chill out Phoebe I didn't tell him! Piper did. I had to explain everything. He's my uncle he won't tell anyone. We can trust him.  
  
Leo: Phoebe we need to trust Paige. I don't think Tad will say anything. They are calling. I need to go.  
  
With that said Leo orbed out leaving Phoebe and Paige to battle it out.  
  
Paige: I'm sorry Phoebe but I had to tell him something. Piper was talking and chanting. He knew about the charmed ones before I told him.  
  
Phoebe: It's ok Paige. You need to get some sleep. I'll stay with Piper.  
  
Phoebe stayed up almost all night with Piper. Piper had made a few movements and noises but never woke up. Paige woke up to see Phoebe had fallen asleep. She walked over to Phoebe and gently woke her up.  
  
Paige: Hey sleepy head. Why don't you go on the couch and stretch out. I'm sure you will be more comfortable.  
  
Phoebe: She moved around and groaned a little last night. I wish she would wake up.  
  
Paige: She will. We just need to give her time.  
  
Phoebe: Wake me up if anything changes. Paige: You know I will now get some sleep.  
  
It had been three weeks since Piper was shot. She had moved around and groaned but was still in a coma. They never put her back on the respirator, which was a good sign. Leo came everyday and stayed as long as he could. The Elders kept him busy with work. As long as he got to see Piper everyday he didn't care.  
  
Tad came in the room to check on Piper. He smiled when he saw Paige telling Piper jokes.  
  
Tad: Well any more movement?  
  
Paige: Watch this.  
  
Paige whispers in Piper's ear. When she did Piper started to move her head from side to side.  
  
Tad: What did you say to her?  
  
Paige: Well we think that Piper thinks I am Prue. And Prue was more than just a sister to Piper and Phoebe. She was a mother figure to them. So I tell her to wake up or she will be late for school. Or if she doesn't she will be grounded from the phone. She moves around more if I play on the mother side of their relationship. If I play Prue the sister Piper starts crying.  
  
Tad: And if you play yourself what happens?  
  
Paige: Nothing. So what do you think?  
  
Tad: I think she should wake up soon. Try to get her to use her powers. If she can control them then she can wake up.  
  
Paige: Why didn't I think of that?  
  
Tad: Because you are to stresses out to think of it. I'll be back later to see how it's going. Have the nurses page me when Piper is awake.  
  
Paige: Don't you mean if she wakes?  
  
Tad: No. I mean when she wakes. Today is the day I can feel the positive energy in the air around Piper.  
  
Tad leaves the room and Paige stares at the doorway. She couldn't believe what her uncle just told her. She had to wake up Phoebe and tell her.  
  
Paige: Phoebe wake up.  
  
Phoebe: What? Is Piper ok?  
  
Paige: Uncle Tad just left. He said that he has a good feeling about Piper waking up today. I thought you might want to know.  
  
Phoebe: Well then we have work to do don't we. Lets wake Piper up.  
  
Phoebe and Paige started talking to Piper. Hours passed and still nothing. Leo came to visit but was called away. Paige was asleep on the couch and Phoebe got up to go to the bathroom. When Phoebe came out of the bathroom Piper's eyes where all the way open and she was looking at Paige who was still asleep. Phoebe ran to Piper and held her hand. Piper looked over at Phoebe and smiled. Phoebe smiled back and then kissed Piper on the cheek.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my God! Piper you're awake! Paige wake up!  
  
Paige: Huh. Piper you're awake! I'll go get the nurse.  
  
Paige starts to leave the room but Piper starts screaming. Paige turns around to see why Piper is screaming. She sees Piper looking right at her crying and screaming at the top of her lungs. Paige runs over to the bed and holds Pipers hand. Piper starts to calm down as Abby walks in the door.  
  
Abby: Dr. Green is on his way. Hey Piper how are you?  
  
Piper grabs Paige and wont let go. She looks like a little kid afraid of the hospital. Abby sees this and concern hits her face. The girls said that Piper was scared of hospitals but this looked more like Piper was terrified. Abby walked over to Phoebe and whispered in her ear. Phoebe nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Phoebe: Piper do you know who I am?  
  
Piper tried to talk but the words came out slow and she stuttered slightly. Piper looked mad as she tried to talk.  
  
Abby: Piper my name is Abby and I have been your nurse. Do you know what happened to you?  
  
Piper: BB. BB. Bang!  
  
As she said this she held her fingers in the shape of a gun and put it to her head. Phoebe and Paige jumped when Piper did this.  
  
Abby: Good Piper. Now do you know who this is? (Pointing at Phoebe)  
  
Piper: PP. PP. Pheeb. bee.  
  
Abby: Good Piper. And who is this? (Pointing at Paige)  
  
Piper: NN. NN. NO!!  
  
Abby: It's ok Piper.  
  
Piper started swinging her arms around and Phoebe grabbed her and hugged her so she couldn't hurt herself flinging her arms around like she did. Paige took one step towards Piper and Piper started screaming again. Paige looked so hurt she left the room right as Tad came in. Tad grabbed Paige by the arm and dragged her back in the room.  
  
Tad: Well I see you're awake Piper. And how do you feel?  
  
Piper looked at the Dr. and Paige who was still in the Dr.'s grip.  
  
Tad: This is my niece Paige and your half sister. Do you remember her Piper?  
  
Piper: PP. PP. Prue!  
  
Phoebe: Prue is gone Piper. Paige was the one talking to you not Prue. Please remember.  
  
Piper started crying and Phoebe held her close.  
  
Phoebe: I'm sorry Piper. It was the only way we could get you to wake up. You thought Paige was Prue didn't you.  
  
Piper nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Paige: Do you remember me Piper?  
  
Piper looked over at Paige and again nodded.  
  
Piper: PP. PP. Paaaggge.  
  
Paige went over to Piper and gave her a hug. Piper returned the hug and then broke away from both of them.  
  
Piper: LL. LL. Leooo.  
  
Just then Leo runs in the room.  
  
Leo: Piper you're up. Thank God. I was so worried about you.  
  
Tad: Piper we need to run some tests now that you are awake. I'll go set up the tests and you can catch up with your family.  
  
Leo: Piper are you ok?  
  
Piper: Hh.Hh.Headdd hurrrt.  
  
Paige: Can you give her anything Abby?  
  
Abby: Yes I'll go get it.  
  
Phoebe: Thank you for everything Abby.  
  
Abby: Just doing my job. I'll be right back.  
  
Leo: Piper I'm sorry but I need to go. I will be back tonight. The Elders said that when you woke up I could have a two-week vacation. I love you. See you tonight.  
  
Leo orbs out.  
  
Phoebe: I'm so glad you are up Piper. Don't ever scare us like that again.  
  
Piper starts crying and Phoebe regretted scolding her. She hugged Piper but Piper pulled away from her.  
  
Paige: Piper what's wrong?  
  
Piper: Dd.Dd.Don't mean.  
  
Phoebe: Piper I'm not mad. It just scared me so bad to see you in that coma. That's all. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry.  
  
Tad walked back in the room with another Dr. behind him.  
  
Tad: Piper this is Dr. Young. She will be helping you with your speech therapy.  
  
Another Dr. walked in the room.  
  
Tad: And this is Dr. Monroe. He will be helping with your Physical therapy.  
  
Both new Dr.'s held out their hands for Piper to shake, but Piper just looked at them and cowered away.  
  
Paige: Uncle Tad, can we go with Piper. Maybe she will feel better about all this if we are with her.  
  
Tad: I don't have a problem with it. Dr.'s do you?  
  
Dr. Young: No problem here.  
  
Dr. Monroe: I wouldn't have it any other way. The family will need to help Piper with her exercises at home. To do that they need to know what to do.  
  
Tad: Ok. Well Piper I think Dr. Young is going to see you first then Dr. Monroe. Paige, Phoebe you need to decide who will go with Piper and who will go with Dr. Monroe.  
  
Dr. Young: Who did Piper respond to the most when she was in the coma?  
  
Paige: Me. Why?  
  
Dr. Young: Then you will need to come with me please. Is that ok?  
  
Phoebe: Why Paige?  
  
Dr. Young: She will respond better to therapy this way. Phoebe that doesn't mean you can't come with Piper to her therapy. Its just Piper will relearn faster with Paige. Piper recognized her voice first.  
  
Paige: But she thought I was someone else.  
  
Phoebe: It's ok Paige. The Dr.'s know best and we need Piper to get better. Besides I'll be better at the Jane Fonda part anyway.  
  
Paige: Piper what do you think?  
  
Piper: Yy.Yy.Yeeesss.  
  
Tad: Ok then let's get you started Piper.  
  
Dr. Young helps Piper into a wheelchair and Paige pushes the wheelchair following the Dr. to the speech therapy room. Phoebe follows Dr. Monroe to the physical therapy room.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Should I keep going with this? I'll need some inspiration to do so. Is 10 reviews too much to ask for? Flames will count. By the way, this story has nothing to do with my other stories. As I said before I need to get this story and one more out of my head before I can write the sequel to WELCOME HOME LEO or the prequel to HEAD TRAUMA. Thanks for reading my stories. I love feedback. 


End file.
